Pretty Little Girl
by Lanhart
Summary: Lucy is a pretty little girl who is always trying her best not to upset her parents. Her father doesn't seem to think the same.


**Yes, I know I have a lot of content to update, but I really don't have the time to do it right now. I'm really sorry, but I'll do what I can to update it in the near future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

><p>Hey pretty little girl, it's time...<p>

Meet the light.

It's the hospital light, but it's ok for now, does it hurt your eyes? I know it's scary, but you'll get used to it, everything around you is still new to you, but I promise everything will be fine.

What an empty promise that is...

You're the reason for all these smiles. Your mother and your father, grandmother, grandfather, yes... everyone is so happy, for this little girl with such a bright future ahead.

* * *

><p>Hey pretty little girl, you've grown fast...<p>

Look at you standing all proud of your first steps, what a wonderful sight, you're indeed the reason of these people's joy.

What is it? Do you want to play with your dad? He is a busy man, you know. I don't think he has the time right now, look what time it is, he's already running late for his meeting. Be a good girl and wish him good luck as he leaves you behind holding your dolls in hands.

"Not now darling." Just how many times have you heard it from him? Maybe he doesn't want to play with you, does that mean he doesn't love you? Why don't you ask your mom?

"Of course your dad loves you, he's just a bit busy with work, honey, but I promise everything will be fine."

What an empty promise that is...

* * *

><p>Your dad is home today and it's saturday so he doesn't have work today. What? You don't want to play with him anymore?<p>

"Baby, we're taking you to your cousin's house today so you can play with him, ok?"

No... it's not ok. What will your be answer?

"Ok..."

What a good girl you are. Watch as the door closes dividing your fragile little figure from all the fun your parents are going to have tonight... without you.

Hey pretty little girl, it's time...

"This is your first school. You'll spend a lot of time here, so behave and make friends, ok?"

Your mom is here, she's going to drop you at school, she is so nice, isn't she? She's always so sweet... she is smiling at you, won't you smile back? Her smile always fade into a frown right before you have the time to notice. Do you think she makes it on purpose?

Your friends are nice, won't you talk to them? No?! Why not? Are you afraid of them? They might be busy too, right? Just like your father.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day at school, darling?"<p>

Dinner is set and your parents can't be happier, you've done great, they're proud of you.

"It was ok."

What an empty answer that is...

Now be a good girl and head to bed, you have to go to school tomorrow and make your parents proud.

What is it? Why are you still awake? Did you hear something? It came from downstairs. You can't go there, can you? All the lights are off and you're scared of the dark.

Be a little brave now...

So you decided to take a look, what a brave little girl you are. What is your dad doing? He looks funny. I wonder why he can't walk straight. He looks dizzy. Did he have fun at the merry-go-round without you? Maybe he really doesn't love you.

Go back to bed... and do your best not to cry. You have school tomorrow, remember? You have to make your dad proud so he'll want to play with you, so he won't play alone anymore.

You're a good girl...

Wake up! Something is wrong, hurry up! In the next room, something just broke over there.

What's wrong? You're shaking. Stay calm and open the door slowly. There's a broken portrait at the floor and your mom is crying so hard. What happened? Look at the picture...

What is it?

A wedding dress... your mom is the bride and your father is the groom, but why is it broken? Why is your mom crying? Maybe she let it fall by accident and now she is sad. What will you do?

Wait? Where are you going? Your mom is still crying, you know... aren't you going to do anything about it?

Stop messing your things up, your parents will get mad at you. What are you looking for?

* * *

><p>Hey pretty little girl, it's time...<p>

From your hidden spot you can see that your dad is back from work like always, but your mom is not happy to see him. Something is wrong, why are they yelling at each other? Why are they breaking everything around? They've worked so hard to build all this, they've done so much to keep it this way, so why now...?

Don't cry they'll see you, you'll make them even more upset, you'll make things worse. You're drying your tears, what are you going to do now? Wait, you can't go there, they're acting like wild animals, you'll end up getting hurt.

"Mom... dad..."

They're looking at you, but don't look back... their faces are full of regret.

"Darling... I'm so sorry, did we scare you?"

Your mom is so sweet, she's always nice, isn't she, but even now her smile is fake.

"Baby, are you ok?"

Your dad seems to be worried about you, aren't you happy? Why don't you show them what you've been hiding on your back? Your tiny hands are all bruised, full of cuts. They hold the broken portrait that your mother has been looking for.

The portrait looks more like a puzzle now. Every piece of glass mended together with the glue you've put so much effort to find. The picture is also intact, but there's something different about it. You drew yourself in the same picture and you're standing there with them. You look happy in this picture.

Look what you did. Your parents are crying, but they're holding each other in their arms. I wonder what happened. What is it? Your dad is hugging you, you mom joined in. You're so lucky.

I'm sure you made them proud.

But your dad said he can't stay. Will he go away? Will he leave you? He's going away, you got to do something. Run, cling to him, don't let him go. Faster, harder, hurry up!

Your slim fingers lose their grasp and you fall flat on the floor. You weren't strong enough, you weren't important enough. Your dad is gone.

I guess he really didn't love you after all.

* * *

><p>Wake up, pretty little girl. Stop crying, it was not real. You had a dream... just a bad dream. Your dad is sleeping at the next room with your mom and they love you.<p>

But you'll sneak in their room and sleep right between them, right?

"Honey, why are you still awake?"

You woke up your dad.

"I had a nightmare..."

"Don't worry, everything is fine now."

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't supposed to be a fic, it was just another random text I wrote out of my personal anguish concerning the world and how things happen. Anyway, I hope you like the unusual style, I know it might be a bit confusing, but I believe everyone will understand what the situation is.<strong>


End file.
